


All's Well that End's Well

by pixellizedwriter



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fantasy, Manga, Slayers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixellizedwriter/pseuds/pixellizedwriter
Summary: Xellos always finds a way to ruin Filia's life, this time it seems he's given her quite the load and she has to clean up after him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was only three years and a half since the defeat of Darkstar, and the rebirth of Valgarv. Since then Filia, along with Jillas and Gravos, opened a small pottery shop and all contributed to the raising of Valgarv. It wasn’t a boring life, in fact it was something the dragoness preferred over going back to the temple. She enjoyed being a stand-in mother for the child. She enjoyed making and selling vases. She enjoyed living life with what had become to be her very close friends. Whether she enjoyed it or not though she knew it was her duty to live a life like this.

This was the only way to repay what her race had done so long ago, even if the young Valgarv didn’t know anything.

Valgarv.

He had hatched from the egg only a couple months after the incident, and he was now just about two. The first time he called her Momma Fil she had to take a double take, but she learned to get used to it. He referred to Jillas and Gravos as Pappa Jill and Papa Gravy. Speaking of the three, Filia closed the door behind them as they went out to get more food from the market, knowing them it’ll take well over a few hours...Jillas has a tendency to get distracted. 

The blonde haired lady let a sigh escape her lips as she turned around, hands on her hips with a determined look. 

The place was a mess, dust everywhere, bugs, crumpled papers, and probably a few shards from broken vases lying around. No thanks to Gravos, the guy was nice and great, but he was really big and it seemed every other day Filia was close to stepping on a shard. 

So she got to work, admittedly she got into the cleaning so much her tail had popped out and was waving around. If anyone else had been around she would for sure be embarrassed, but she was lucky to have the place to herself while she cleaned.

It seemingly went by quickly, the cleaning that is and she wiped away the sweat from her forehead, she pretty much just done an over all sweeping and dusting job, then mopped the floors. It looked like it did when she first had bought the shop, all shiny and clean, although it didn’t look perfect as there had been a few stains on the wood from the glaze that went on the vases. She felt accomplished to say the least though, “all in a hard day’s work.”

Just as she had untied the apron around her waist, setting it on the counter she heard the all too familiar noise of teleportation, followed with groaning and a thump to the ground. In which Filia automatically turned around to see all her hard work had gone to waste. But more importantly a certain monster she wasn’t too fond of lay on her wood floor, she could see the blood seeping out from under him and being soaked into the floor. To say the least like any sane person would, she rushed to his side.

“Xellos?!” 

She was given another groan as a reply, in which she did the only thing she could, that being lifting him up, and putting his arm around her, her own arm held tightly against his waist while her hand held onto his that was around her. She really had no choice but to help this purple haired monster at this point, she hated him but...it was against her morals to let someone die.  _ Even a monster. _

Letting out shaky breaths she barely gave a look at his chest, the only thing she saw was crimson red all over. She began dragging him towards the staircase, “you can’t just...huff...show up here like this, Xellos and...hng…” Although she was quite strong, she was a dragon after all just in human form, a limb body wasn’t exactly the easiest, she wasn’t looking forward going up the staircase. 

The silence that came from Xellos was uncomfortable and honestly worried her, it wasn’t that she cared for him...that would be horrible and obscene! A dragoness like her to care about a monster like him? Hmph! No she merely just like mentioned before, had morals too big to let anything die.

She set foot on the first step finally hearing the monster utter something, but it was more of a mumble.

“Uh--Wh...what did you say, Xellos?”

Mumble mumble mumble.

“A bit louder please.”

More mumbling.

“ _ Xellos please speak louder or forever hold your breath! _ ”

He lifted his head a bit an eye cracked open, “I said...stop wasting your breath and jus-” his weight increased upon her as he coughed, “-just...teleport.”

Never before had she felt so stupid in her life, she’s wasting time doing this when she can just do that. She hadn’t really used her powers in quite a while, so she was a bit ru--she was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by another humongous cough from Xellos. Filia quickly tightened her hold around him, and bright light filled her vision for a few seconds before going away, the view of her bed in front of her now.

She threw the monster onto the bed, and he let out a polite, “oof.” 

The blonde proceeded exit the room briefly, grabbing a bowl of water from the wash room along with a towel, swiftly setting the bowl down on the nightstand next to her bed she looked back at Xellos. She finally got a good look at him.

Seeping through his beige clothing was crimson red blood, and he was visibly shaking, whatever did he get himself into for this to happen?

Filia first and foremost grabbed a pair of scissors from her desk and cut off the shirt from him. With the blood stained fabric out of the way she had a better look at his wound, which went all the way from his left shoulder to his right hip. She threw off her gloves, they’d just get in the way and she rather not ruin them, before picking up the towel, getting it wet, and beginning to clean away the blood. 

Her worry admittedly had grown now that she saw this, small tears forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

A shaky laugh was heard from the monster, “I didn’t expect a…” cough, “golden dragon...to be crying over me…” 

“Shut up!”

“Now wh...why ever would I do that?” 

“Because I’m the person helping you, so at least show me the kindness I’m giving you!” 

“...why are you helping?”

“We...well you just showed up in my establishment, I can’t just throw you out and let people have to deal with a monster in pain! Not to mention I don’t want Valgarv coming home and seeing a man laying at the door bathing in his own blood. Also I know you’d get better on your own but...you’d hold it against me later on! Say it’s because I’m a golden dragon is why I didn’t help, and-and…” Her voice broke and she just shook her head, she honestly rather say a mouthful of other things than be upfront with  _ him  _ about her morals, “just shut up okay?”

She was greeted by sound silence, which she was certainly okay with, and by this time she knew she’d have to be getting new bedsheets after this now. Filia gave a sigh, setting the now stained towel on the nightstand, and pulling the wooden chair from her desk up next to the bed, she knew she’d be sitting here for a while. 

Setting her hands in place, she gave one last glance at Xellos, another sigh leaving her mouth when she saw him sound asleep. He must’ve fallen asleep during her speech, he’s probably even thriving on all the negative energy drooling from her. Filthy demon.

Filia Ul Copt gritted her teeth before beginning her spell. 

 

She hopes this works. 


	2. Chapter 2

Xellos came to with the room on barely lit from the moonlight of the outside world. His head throbbed in pain, but it seemed his chest to be fine, it was more so a tingle now than anything. He pushed himself up, running his hand through his hair, his eyes landing on the certain dragon in the chair beside the bed. 

“Oh Filia, you really didn’t have to help you know,” that was to himself and he knew she wouldn’t hear it considering she was fast asleep. Probably drained, who could blame her, the wound he got wasn’t quite on par to what he had been given back by Gaav, the Demon Dragon King, but any worse and maybe it could’ve been. This wasn’t his  _ real _ body though so if he just stayed in the astral plane for a bit it would’ve healed up just fine, but that usually takes days, something he doesn’t have. 

He slid off the bed, and what was left of his shirt fell off his back, he ended up discarding his cloak as well, setting it on the end of the bed. The monster then walked to what he assumed was the dresser, and rummaged through in hope to find something that would be suitable for now. Since he’s here he might as well pester his favorite dragon, and there was the young Valgarv too. 

After sorting through he found something he deemed appropriate. 

It was well known Xellos was not one for anything pertaining to good thoughts, or well positive outlooks and the such. Made him sick to his stomach, it was his only weakness against the group he followed along so very much. Amelia sure knew that well.

He slid the sweater he found on, and it was a pretty big one so it was like being wrapped up in a cocoon, oddly comforting to him to say the least. It also happened to be purple, a lavender, he wasn’t surprised considering it seemed the dragoness did have a thing for colors that were light and more…”girly.” Purple was of course Xellos’ signature color, so how could he say no to this? 

Xellos though wasn’t a complete monster, okay well he was but he was one to pay back a favor. So he stripped the bed sheets, gathering it all up along with the scraps of his shirt and towel and bowl on the nightstand. He went in and out of the astral plane to make a quick visit to the attic of the next doors house. Yet again going in and out of the astral plane he grabbed sheets and a towel from a nearby shop, he left a few gold pieces on the counter, it was way past closing but he wasn’t so immoral that he’d steal. Well this at least.

Making one final trip in and out of the astral plane, he was back in Filia’s room, and he made the bed with the new sheets, then set the towel down. There, favor returned.

He was about to leave the room, before looking back and letting out a bit of an annoyed noise, can’t be comfortable sleeping like that. This wasn’t exactly out of worry or whatever, just mere manners, he picked up the dragon from the chair and laid her down gently on the bed, tsk more gently than she had him, before finally exiting the room. 

He had been to this house-shop a great many of times, mostly to bother with Filia, it gave him amusement. The other part was to see how Valgarv was being raised. After all Zelas will most likely in the future want him on the monsters side, and corruption on a kid never hurt anyone.

Xellos trotted down the stairs, his staff propped against the counter, which he grabbed before walking past the shop counter to the kitchen, where there sat Jillas, Gravos, and of course young Valgarv. 

“Boss sure is busy if she’s not even coming down for dinna!”

Xellos leaned against the doorway staring down the group at the table, “now now I wouldn’t consider sleeping busy, Jillas.” 

His interruption seemed to obviously catch them all off guard, save for Valgarv who was tearing away at the bowl of peas, but the other two had to take a double take just to make sure he was there. Xellos shook his head with a laugh as he approached the table, before pulling out what he assumed to usually be Filia’s seat, and sitting down in it.

“I apologize for my intrusion you two, but I’m feeling quite under the weather and a cup of tea would be lovely,” he spoke as he set his hand on the table. Gravos and Jillas both looked at each other for a small moment before they both stood at the same time, Gravos pushed Jillas down and he skittered off to make tea. The monster merely laughed at this exchange.

He crossed one leg over the other as Jillas spoke, “M..Mista Xellos that shirt looks an awfully like one of Bosses...and if shes asleep did you two-”

Xellos automatically interrupted going into hysterics, throwing his head back as laughter bloomed from every part of him. This was just too funny! Him and  _ Filia? _ Now of course the raven haired monster had committed the act that only must be between two lovers with a great many of people, he derived no pleasure from it though. Rather he just used it as another way to get his way, simple as that. He was a monster after all though, come to think of it he doubts the Dragon Maiden has committed the act. 

Nevertheless after his pot of laughter left him he straightened himself, might as well have fun with this, he put his index finger up waving his hand from side to side. “ _ Now that’s a secret _ ,” he finished with his comically copyrighted wink. 

Jillas (and Gravos in the background) let out a groan of annoyance, the fox setting his chin down on the table his ears flattening, “thanks. Very insightful of you.” 

“Oh you’re welcome!” 

Honestly Xellos had missed this kind of banter, maybe not exactly with this particular crowd, no rather with people like Miss Lina Inverse and her lackies the banter was where it was most missed. But nonetheless he did miss it. Lord Beastmaster never quite gave him the same exact reactions, and he couldn’t joke with her like this. Yes, that was for sure. 

He looked over at the toddler in the wooden high chair, his bowl of peas was now flipped over and smeared across his face.

“I see you all know how to raise a child well,” the monster said as tea was set in front of him, in which he promptly picked up and blew on it before taking a sip. The sudden burn didn’t hurt, rather it was more so a great feeling of ecstasy that filled him when he was greeted by the burn, he enjoyed it. He truly was a monster.

“Listen here Xellos,” Gravos’ voice began, “just cos you have your way with Miss Filia don’t mean you can go criticizing how we raise, Val.” 

“Feisty today are we~?”

“WHY YOU-”

“ _ -GRAVOS THINK OF THE BOSS- _ ”

“My my no need to be so rude to a  _ house guest _ , Mister Gravos,” Xellos spoke as he sipped on the tea.

At this point the scene before the monster was hilarious to him, and could be to any outsider. Jillas has his arms wrapped tightly around the other beastman’s neck, who was running around the kitchen in a way to try and get him off. Meanwhile Valgarv talked in gibberish and laughed, pointing at Xellos then at the two dunces. He merely nodded along, all the negative energy in the room was certainly energizing him and that tingle that still had been in his chest was no more. 

He looked back at the child, and sighed as he stood up and set the teacup in the sink, before picking up the young Valgarv and teleporting upstairs into the washroom. He kicked the door closed behind him and it took a few minutes, but after a few vase fulls of water was poured into the wooden tub, he rolled up his sleeves and looked back at the baby.

“It seems while Mister Gravos and Mister Jillas are too wrapped up with their bickering to clean you up, tsk, a real wonder as to why the golden dragon picked those two... _ interesting _ specimen to help take care of you”

So he begun washing up the kid in the tub, it wasn’t out of any kindness merely for selfish reasoning. He wanted as he would grow for Valgarv to trust him, if a child forms a strong connection to someone and begins to trust that someone then they will be distraught if that person were to leave. Something Filia wouldn’t allow, then again it was Xellos. It’s not like he wanted to do this though, Lord Beastmaster instructed him to. To have a being like Valgarv on the monster side is the way it’s supposed to be.

Nothing was stopping Xellos from killing this runt here in the water right now, nothing but his Lord’s orders. Maybe the nagging of Filia too. 

He didn’t understand why she came to mind, in fact it had caught him off guard to the point he started to realize he might’ve been scrubbing on the toddler a bit too harshly, as he had begun to cry. He quickly slowed down, and proceeded to grab what he assumed a cup used for bathing, and scoop water in then pour it over Valgarv. 

He found Filia’s nagging to usually be fun, he shouldn’t care how she would feel if he killed this imbecile. Well he doesn’t care how she feels...or does he? Maybe a part of it is if this one was out of the picture he wouldn’t be able to come here again without having to kill the rest in the house, which let’s be honest was not in his best interest. 

He may be a monster but that didn’t mean he always felt the urge to kill, only if it’s needed he would. For example, he may not consider Miss Lina Inverse a friend or anything at all, but he wouldn’t kill her just because he wanted to kill. Only if the circumstances deemed it right. 

Xellos let out another sigh, this time a bitter one as he picked up he child, dried him off then walked back to Filia’s room. That’s where the crib had been, he suppose it made sense, considering she is his stand in “Mother.” 

He shook his head laughing to himself, as he set the small Valgarv into the crib, his purple eyes open a bit, the child looked up at the monster in wonder. The monster stared down at the ancient dragon in curiosity. 

“Whatever will they do with you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Xellos’ staring at the child was rudely interrupted by the grumbling from behind him on the bed, which he could only assume was the golden dragon waking up. He gave the smallest of sighs, before straightening up and looking back at Filia, who was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

“So the dragon finally decides to wake up.”

“Wh...Xellos, what are you doing here?!”

He put a finger up to his mouth with a wink, “be quiet now, I just set the baby in for bed, and to think you’re his so-called mother. Tsk.” 

The expression on her face surely got a rise out of her, and she opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to doing that, “I didn’t finish. I’m here because an odd thing happened, you decided to help me, a golden dragon, helping me? The irony is quite real.”

She seemed confused for a second, before face-palming, Xellos had to hold back his laughter. She proceeded to get out of the bed, crossing her arms, “doesn’t make sense why you’re still here.” 

“Mm. I decided to stick around for a bit,” he strode over to her, half leaning against his staff. 

“Well I decide you lea- _ is that my shirt? _ ”

The monster was then greeted with a painful, but probably deserved, punch in the gut. He let out a very satisfying, “oof,” before bending forward a bit, and holding more onto his staff. Xellos lifted his head a bit, an eye cracked open, “resorting to violence as  _ always _ I see. I was merely borrowing it because my shirt was cut to shreds due to a certain someone. Would you rather I had walked around your house shirtless? If so, then Filia that’s quite inappropriate for a priestess like yourself, oh wait that’s right you’re an  _ ex-prieste- _ ” 

She kneed him in the face, resulting in his lip being busted and a nosebleed. 

_ What a wonderful day, _ thought Xellos sarcastically.

A few minutes later they sat in the kitchen together, at this point Jillas and Gravos had left, probably to go to bed or do whatever beastmen do. 

The monster currently had his head bent backwards, holding a tissue in his nose while the golden dragon pressed a cotton ball with disinfectant to his bottom lip. He had stated she could’ve just casted Recovery but she said she’s wasted enough magical energy on him and he deserves this pain. Not like the pain really bothered him, but it wasn’t pleasant. Getting kneed in the face could never be pleasant, let’s be honest. 

Although he did almost flinch away when the disinfectant was first pressed against him, which resulted in Filia to sternly say, “don’t move.” 

He reluctantly obliged, and he would’ve grumbled but that would’ve resulted in more nagging from the dragon. He could’ve done this himself though, he wasn’t against the help of course, but still. 

He assumed he was fine to lift his head up when she had seemingly begun putting away the first aid equipment.

“You’re lucky I have a soft spot for people hurting.”

He quirked a brow, “I wasn’t hurting and didn’t ask for your help. I didn’t even ask for your help before, it’s honestly a mystery to me why my energyless-self decided to come here of all places.” 

A lie of course, he came here on purpose because he knows the ex-priestess won’t turn away someone who is wounded, no matter what they are. Also like mentioned previously he didn’t want to stay in the astral plane for days, time isn’t something he can’t waste like a king wasting money. 

Xellos pushed at the balls of tissue in either nostril, “but thank you.” 

It had seemed that comment caught the dragon off guard, as her shoulders had hunched up and she stiffened. A small smirk came upon his face, shaking his head he stood up and took the first aid box from her hands, before walking to a cabinet and setting it in there. He then began to making tea, “you’re quite out of it, perhaps some tea will get you back to normal.”

A chin rested on his shoulder, he knew it was Filia looking over him, “I think I’m perfectly fine but…” she pushed him out of the way, gently though, “...you’re doing it all wrong.”

He crossed his arms, leaning against the counter as he watched her, “fine.” He couldn’t blame her, for some reason everyone always hated what he made, so she would probably hate how he prepared tea. Rabbit Brain tea is so good though, too bad no one else agrees. That was fine though, he liked the tea she made most. 

A small smile crept onto Xellos’ face as he watched her carefully pick out two tea cups, admittedly it was nice to see someone of the past. Being a monster doesn’t mean he can’t have good memories, but those good memories don’t mean he won’t kill the person if needed.

Still, he has missed the banter, and he knew the golden dragon probably needed this. Someone else to talk to. Although the two of them were total opposites and weren’t the fondest of each other, they can hold a civil conversation and there have been a few times where Xellos has had to help her...calm down.

An example was just after she started her shop here, he had popped in for the first time merely to mess with her. It had been when she was closing up shop, Jillas and Gravos were out. He had made a snide comment about her career, how she just abandoned her whole life for a piece of junk place like this. It might’ve been a bit too harsh. He had turned back to her, after scanning over the vases on the shelves, to see her in tears.

It wasn’t like the time Amelia had cried because she was mad with him, no it was genuinely sad. Although usually he’s supposed to feel happy when seeing this, after all monsters live for negative emotions. But rather than feeling ecstasy, he felt...guilt? He thought it was guilt. Xellos didn’t really know what to do, he’s only hugged people to use it for his advantage or to shut someone up. This time is was for comfort.

He had wrapped his arms around the crying golden dragon, who had been caught off guard by this, but tightly hugged back, crying salty tears into his shoulder. She went on about all of her insecurities about all of this, he didn’t really say anything, he wasn’t sure if he should. 

Since then there had been a few occurrences where he’s just helped. Of course Lord Beastmaster knows of this, he’s told her, and she finds him acting like this interesting and amusing. He essentially got no help from her, because he wanted to know what was wrong with him. 

By now he’s accepted the fact he’s gone a bit soft and might be a monster but, he cares. 

When the tea kettle started to go off, Filia ran over after placing the two tea cups on the table, she then gently poured the tea into each cup. He sauntered on over, and sat in front of what he assumed to be his cup, he assumed it was his because it wasn’t so girly and pink, rather it was just a light brown tea cup with a golden rim. It was simplistic, something he actually enjoyed in objects. 

He picked up the tea cup, and blew on it, eyeing at Filia as she finally sat down. She didn’t seem to pick up the tea cup, rather she was staring into it. He rose a brow, “sitting there and just watching it won’t cool it down, you have to blow on it you know.”

Xellos was given silence, in which he gave a mere shrug and sipped on the warm tea. Mm. Sure green tea was a more basic type of tea but, it was always a delight with how the ex-priestess made it, something about it just...he didn’t know, seemed to make it taste better than any oth-

“What happened?” 

The question from her had interrupted his thoughts, and admittedly caught him off guard. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what happened to make you...show up earlier so...hurt.” 

“Ah…” His voice trailed off a bit, he continued though after he took another sip, “it’s not the worse I’ve gotten, so don’t worry your little head about it. After all I was put through having most of my body gone in the battle of the ghost of the ruby-eye shabranigdo, then I lost an arm back from Demon Dragon King Gaav. It’s nothing.”

“I didn’t ask if you were okay, I asked what happened.”

“And I said not to worry your little head about it.”

“ _ Xellos. _ ” 

“Saying my name in such a stern way won’t make me want to tell you, also you and I both know I can’t tell you,” he stated as he set down the half empty tea cup. “Thank you for the tea, and for your other hospitalities, Filia,” he stood up grabbing hold of his staff once more.

She looked up at him with a mixture of surprise, anger, and sadness written on her face. Xellos just put a hand on her head, like a pat before giving a wink and vanishing into the astral plane. 


End file.
